The Buck Swaps Here
Plot Goo and The Foster's Gang are going to a swap meet in order to sell some items in exchange for new ones for the house. Unknown to everyone at the meet however, a thief is going around pick-pocketting and stealing money from other people. While the thief is stealing money, he comes across a $100 dollar bill, but gets into a scuffle with Eduardo and loses it. Eduardo winds up finding the bill and decides to give it to Madame Foster. Bloo, who is after a $300 statue, notices the bill and decides to take it for himself, but soon enough, everyone at the meet wants it too, thanks to Wilt's naitivity. However as the episode progresses, everyone becomes consumed by greed when they all see something that they each want and sure enough, everyone at Foster's is after Eduardo's $100. Overwhelmed by everyone's demands, a chase for Eduardo's money ensures with everyone vandelising the meet. The thief too goes after Eduardo's money and as the chase reaches its climax, everyone gets into a massive pile-up. Angered over all the trouble his money has caused, Eduardo throws away the $100. Ultimately the thief winds up with the money, but when Bloo gets into trouble with the police for trying to take the statue from earlier, the thief goes through a Domino effect and loses all of the money he stole, which is sent flying when he lands in a manhole. Everyone is overjoyed over their new fortune, but upon seeing how miserable Ed is for what has transpired, the gang does the right thing and uses their money to buy the dollhouse that Ed wanted, with only a penny left over. However as Eduardo puts his penny away, to everyone's surprise, Eduardo has a safe in his room with tons of money, diamonds, and gold bars inside of it. Trivia * The ending credits depict Eduardo investing his safe's contents into Mr. Herriman's business. * Everyone in this episode has a reason for wanting Eduardo's $100: * Eduardo wants it for a dollhouse. * Bloo wants it for a statue of a Mongoose fighting 4 Cobras. * This is the first episode without Mac. He doesn't appear for the rest of the series. * Goo appeared for the rest of the series. * Wilt wants it for a cup for lemonade. (However Eduardo did wanted to buy it for him since Wilt was too tired from lifting heavy stuff but the lemonade seller didn't have enough change). * Mr. Herriman wants it to help Eduardo invest it to save money. * Madame Foster wants Eduardo to spend it on stuff he already owns. * Frankie wants it for a Zambini, an all-purpose cleaning car/vacuum. * Coco and Goo wants to eat it. * During the climactic chase for the $100, the is a cameo appearence of two men carrying a mirror that bear a strong resemblence to Mario and Luigi, the Mario Bros. They even yell in Italian accents when smacking the thief with the mirror. * The Zambini is a parody of the Zamboni, which is a machine used to clean ice rinks. * A Darbie (parody and reference of Barbie) a doll from the show Dexter's Laboratory appears. * In the credits, Eduardo is seen giving Mr. Herriman some investment tips. * During the scene of a bunch of tents in the swap meet, there is a wig shaped like the hairstyle of the character Johnny Bravo. * Bloo goes to jail for the third time in this episode, but the gang gets him out in time to apologize to Eduardo. * This is the second time Bloo calls someone a rip-off artist, the first one he called someone that is in "Store Wars". * It's a wonder as to why Wilt is the one unloading the bus, where as that would be a chore that would be more fitting for Eduardo, as there are many, clearly very heavy, objects being unloaded. * If you look closely, two of the objects that pour out of the thief's coat are a pink rubber elephant from the episode "Squeakerboxxx" and Madame Foster's treasure from "Squeeze the Day." * Mr. and Mrs. Millionaire from "House of Bloo's" and Goofball's friends from "Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals" make a cameo. * It shows that if Wilt is too tired and exhausted, his body skin color would be paler and be wrinkled up. Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Episodes